Gold
by Inexorable
Summary: Gold things are pretty, as Dark says in an interview. slight DarkxKrad


…What can I say? I'm a sucker for DarkxKrad fics.

Disclaimer: If you people think I own D.N. Angel, perhaps you should get to a doctor…

--

**Gold**

--

Gold is a pretty color. If something's gold, then it's pretty. As simple as that.

Like those pretty gold earrings I saw at the jewelry store the other day. I wanted to get them for Emiko, but Daisuke wouldn't let me steal them…It's not like the shop would've missed them or anything. Yeah, they'd moan and bitch about it for a couple of days and then poof! Out of sight, out of mind, I always say.

What were we talking about again? Oh, right, gold.

The sun is gold. And the sun is definitely pretty. It's all warm and bright and happy and pretty. Well, of course they sun hurts if you stare at it! What are you, a moron?

Hey, I never said that all gold things are painless! I just said they were _pretty_. There's a difference, you know.

Do you know Krad? No, you don't? Well…Maybe he doesn't get on TV as much as I do, but you should still know him!

Who is this guy? Did you just ask me who Krad was?

Well, he's my other half of course! His hair…it's like the sun…It's all gold and long and shiny and pretty. It's so silky and soft and I could go on and on for hours about his hair, but you seemed bored already.

Oh! And his eyes are gold too! Sometimes they're cold, like metal, but other times they're like this fathomless golden pools you just can get lost in…

Did you just call me a love-sick fool? I suppose I should take offense to that, but I'll admit it—you are right. Then again, you never met Krad. You wouldn't understand.

Have you ever seen a painting of an angel? You know, glorious, white wings and a face too perfect to ever have, a beauty too indescribable?

Yes, that is what my dear Krad looks like. Like an angel. Oh, his beauty is _unearthly_ and clothed in white; he looks like an angel that has descended from heaven to help the earthbound ones.

Then again…I suppose you don't remember what I said a few moments ago, did you? No? I expected as much.

I said _not all gold things are painless_. And damn, if you met Krad, you'd understand.

See, we're not _exactly_ friends. Well, sure, I'd like for us to be friends, but we're not. We're um…sort of enemies. Stop giving me that look! I swear, I'm gonna reach over this table and smack your head…

_Now_ what's the matter with you? Oh. Ohhh. _Ohhhh._ You think it's bad for someone to love their enemy?

Well, yeah, I guess that's a good, logical reason, but…I'm not exactly a logical person, am I? You can keep your stupid logic because I'm not one to follow it!

Anyway, I'm getting off track again. We were talking about Krad, remember?

Oh damn. Just thinking of him…Man, he's so sexy. A pity that you never seen him. Then again, if you HAD seen him, you might not be talking to me at this moment…

But that's ok, 'cause I like danger. Hell, I flirt with it every time I see Krad! Yeah, 'cause he's danger, remember?

Yeah, and those kisses I can steal once in awhile…Damn, those are worth it. I mean it. If you'd ever kiss Krad, you'd understand. So sweet and so bitter at the same time…Wait, if you kissed Krad, _I'd_ be the one hurting you, not Krad. Or maybe both of us will. But mostly me, because I'm a jealous bastard.

Anyway, I…Are you sleeping?? Why you little..! I take time out of my hectic life schedule to have an interview with you and what do you do?! You _sleep!_ You're a moron! A moron!

I guess I won't hurt you, though. I mean, Daisuke would get mad at me if I did…You know…the whole "don't hurt him, he's my friend!" deal…

You're lucky that you are Daisuke's friend! If you weren't, then you'd be in pain and I…well, if you weren't Daisuke's friend, I probably wouldn't be telling you my life story. And I probably wouldn't be talking to a snoring guy and a tape recorder that still is running.

…

Well, it doesn't seem like you'll need that so I'll just snag it. And I hate you. Stupid. Really. People these days don't seem to understand how I work. Sheesh.

Stupid Saehara.

-Owari-

No, I don't know why I wrote this either. Just feed my ego and review, please?


End file.
